starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dooku
Born on the planet Serenno, he was the heir to vast wealth and the noble title of Count. Dooku was taken by the Jedi Order as a child and apprenticed to Thame Cerulian. As a Jedi Knight, he took Qui-Gon Jinn as his first Padawan, and later trained Komari Vosa. Dooku was a respected instructor in the Jedi Temple and one of the most renowned swordsmen in the galaxy. Only Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were considered to have fought on equal terms with him. Dooku spent nearly seventy years as a Jedi, but a disastrous battle on Galidraan shook his faith in the Order and the Galactic Republic. He fell under the influence of Senator Palpatine of Naboo, and left the Jedi Order. After learning that Senator Palpatine was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Dooku turned to the dark side and became a Dark Lord of the Sith himself. As Sidious's new apprentice, he was given the Sith name Darth Tyranus. Biography Fear of the Dark Side-42 BBY Around the time Dooku achieved the rank of Jedi Master, Yoda took him and Masters Kuro and C'baoth aside inorder to bestow upon them another level of Jedi Dogma.it was during this lecture that the three masters where informed of the fact that it was common procedure for Jedi to not view the entire spectrum of the Fate of the Force. Dooku viewed this practice as teaching the order to fear the Dark Side, Much of Dooku's later exploits can be attirbuted to this belief. Days later while practicing their Lightsaber skills Dooku would muse upon his beliefs regarding this subject with Sora Bulq. the two actually found themselves amused by the Orders fear of corruption by merely viewing Dark futures. Turmoil on Dac-40 BBY After a string of terrorist attacks on the Mon Calamari and Quarren homeworld of Dac, Master Dooku and the Jedi knight Sifo-Dyas were dispatched to attend an audience with Queen Razbac of the Mon Calamari. After briefing the Chancellor of the Republic and his navy at the Galaxies Opera House, Master Dooku and Sifo-Dyas traveled to Dac via long distance naval transport. After landing on Dac, Dooku and Sifo-Dyas took marine transport to the royal palace for their audience with Queen Razbac where they were given the details of the terrorist attacks. After getting in the middle of a quarrel between the Mon Calamari and Quarren delegates, Dooku accepted the Queen's request for the Jedi Order to provide assistance in putting a permanent stop to the terror attacks. After consulting with the Jedi Council, Master Dooku assigned Sifo-Dyas to the task of conducting an investigation. In spite of Sifo-Dyas' success in stopping further attacks, the Mon Calamari ultimately voted in favor of the Trade Federation and the military protections it provided. Backbiting of the Sith-20 BBY At the height of the Clone Wars, the Sith Lords Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus began to lay convulated deathtraps for one another. one such attempt on the life of Dooku led to a clandestine conflicit aimed at the removal of the Sith from power by the Overlords of the Teräs Mundri. this scheme started at the hands of Palpatine whom thwarted a chemical attack on Naboo and had the remaining sample hidden within his storehouse on Wayland. however lightly the count appeared when excepting defeat, he secretly sought the location of his masters secret cache of artifacts. Yet again the Sith Master preempted his pupil and contracted the slicer genius Kligson reveal the location and way to break into the the Mt. Tantiss storehouse. once on the surface of the planet Wayland, Dooku sensed the prescience of a Force Sensitive from his past, while making his way into the storehouse the Sith Lord was attacked by a salvo of Dark Force Lightening. unable to summon a stream of his own to combat the Guardian of the storehouse, Dooku found himself in a losing battle againsit a man whom appeared to be the long dead Jedi Master C'baoth. Upon departing the surface defeated Dooku contacted Phutt Nuum and apprised him of the situation between the seemingly innocent Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. this action caused Sidious to enlist the services of Dilbun Vont in setting a meet with the Count to sell him the last sample of the Bioweapon that he supposedly stole from the Mt. Tantiss Storehouse. during this meet, Dooku contracted Vont to kill the slicer whom had almost sealed the sith lords doom. Appearances *''Star Wars: Guardians of Peace and Justice Episode I: Persuasive Terror'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 2: Underground Resistance'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 3: Anti-Jedi'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 8: Traitor Within'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 9: Aggressive Negotiations'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 10: Depths of Cholganna'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 12: Terror Reborn'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 14: Survival'' *''Star Wars Rykrof Enloe Chapter 20: Final Hour'' *''Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer'' *''Star Wars: Wrath of the Republic-Episode I-Jedi Trial'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi individuals Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Philosophers Category:Separatist leadership Category:Sith Lords of Bane's Order Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi